Etsuko, Hikari, and Black Butler?
by Dayfeathers
Summary: What happens when two 15 year old girls fall through a hole and end up in Kuroshitsuji! Read to find out!
1. I'm where?

**Ebonystream of StormClan: Welcome to my first Kuroshitsuji Fic! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Etsuko: If she's horrible at it don't say I didn't warn you**

**Hikari: That's mean Etsuko! I think she's great at story writing!**

**Ebonystream of StormClan: Thanks Hikari anyway... On with chappy 1! _I'm where!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Etsuko, Hikari, and... Black Butler? Chapter 1: I'm where?<em>  
><strong>

I woke up as my alarm went off an hour late… as usual. I put on a navy blue t-shirt that has a picture of my favorite anime Black Butler and Sebastian's quote 'I am simply One Hell of a Butler' and a pair of jeans before going downstairs and putting on my black boots since it was muddy outside and grabbed my backpack and a ice-cream sandwich before walking to school.

After school ended as the bus dropped me off a mile from my house since it couldn't go all the way there I walked straight into the forest since it was quicker to get back to the house. A few minutes later I walked across the tree bridge that was over the river and hopped off at the end before I saw my house in the distance and started running "Etsuko!" I heard someone yell and I stopped running as I round up at the porch and found myself looking at my best friends hazel eyes "Yes, Hikari?" I asked smiling as she replied smartedly "And you better believe it little 'child of joy' who's actual name is Marie". I laughed and opened the door with my house key and dropped my school stuff in the corner before plopping down on the couch "Well, Hikari are little 'light' I don't see you using your actual name either. Shaylin" I said happily and we both started laughing and Kari turned on the tv "How japanese names amaze is so unknown but they are fun to use!" she exclaimed happily as she clicked the netflix button on the remote and started Black Butler episode 1. "I thought we already watched the episodes in season 1" I whined but she just smirked at me "Because, Etsuko sweetie. They're epic." I giggled as the episode fully started.

When it was over we turned off the tv and were starting to go upstairs when we heard something from the living room and I ran back in and saw a hole. I quickly stopped and peered in as Hikari walked next to me, "Wow" she mumbled before I accidently fell in pulling her in with me. The last thing I heard heard before I fainted was Hikari and myself screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari's P.O.V.<strong>

I opened my eyes when I heard the sound of yelling. I looked around and noticed me and Etsuko were next to a forest and a Victorian style manor, I turned to Etsuko and started to shake her awake "Etsuko, Etsuko wake up" I said. Etsuko hit my hand away and turned over mumbling "5 more minutes, mom" as I giggled and shook her shoulder again "Wake up now... or no Twizzlers" she shot up and turned toward me "Give em" she said holding her hand out and I continued giggling "Got none, but... were not in Kansas anymore toto" I replied standing up and she stood up to. "What the..." Etsuko said as she eyed the manor "I'm getting a strange vibe from that place." she comfirmed to herself and I stopped giggling as I saw a blonde boy. "OMG! It looks like Finny!" Etsuko and I screamed before I felt something on hit my head and I saw Etsuko pass out, before I did to...

* * *

><p>Hikari: Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Etsuko: Yeah, hope you did!

Ebonystream of StormClan: Please don't forget to review!

Hikari: Bye! See you next chapter! Please review!

Etsuko: Wow... Short Chappy only 694 words. Anyway please review!


	2. Sebastian? Ceil? and Maids!

Ebonystream of StormClan: Welcome! Thanks for reviewing!

Hikari: They're was only 2 reviews...

Ebonystream of StormClan: So! Their still reviews! And they actually do make t-shirts with Sebby's catch phrase! Enjoy!

Etsuko: Enjoy this chappy! _Sebastian? Ceil? and Maids! _Yippee! Please read!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time<strong>

_"OMG! It looks like Finny!" Etsuko and I screamed before I felt something on hit my head and I saw Etsuko pass out, before I did to..._

* * *

><p><strong>Etsuko, Hikari, and... Black Butler? Chapter 2: Sebastian? Ceil? and Maids!<strong>

**Etsuko P.O.V.**

I looked around the room I woke up in, it was Victorian style and looked a bit like a game room. It had a pool table and chairs, "Where in kami's name am I?" I asked to know one in particular since Hikari was asleep still. "You and your friend are at Earl Phantomhive's manor" I jumped at the voice it seemed vagualy familiar, I turned around and there stood a tall Black haired red eyed man in a black butler outfit with a tailcoat and he had white gloves. "OMG!" I yelled _It was Sebastian! How though! How? _I started freaking out and it seemed as though my yelling woke up Hikari because she was rubbing her eyes and in a sitting postition on the floor. "Why ya yelling Etsuko?" Hikari asked before opening her eyes fully and staring at Sebastian before she slowly looked at me and asked "Why in gods name is Sebastian Michleas the Demon here?". I shrugged "How am I supposed to know Hikari" before I turned to Sebastian "Wait... Sebastian did you same Phantomhive manor?" I asked. "Why of course, and how do you know my name?" I deadpanned so Hikari had to answer "Long story short. We are from the 21st century, we watch a anime called Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji, it's about you and Ciel, we were in Etsuko's house before we fell through a hole that ominously appeared in the floor and we ended up here" Hikari said calmly as she stood up and waved her hand in front of my face "I'm Hikari and this is Etsuko" she added pointing to hersekf and then me. "Interesting..." Sebastian said "I must tell the young master" and with that he disappeared, "Hikari wanna go find Bard and play with his flame thrower?" I asked excitedly "No" Hikari replied walking through the door and down the hall. "Wait up!" I called and ran after her.

**Hikari P.O.V.**

I walked ahead of Etsuko sometime's she had the craziest of idea's. I sighed as we ended up in front of Ceil's study "Wanna listen in?" I asked and Etsuko nodded quickly so we put our ears against the door "-Hiakri and Etsuko" We heard Sebastian conclude and then we heard footsteps "Eep!" I squealed and fell onto the floor as Sebastian opened the door and I heard Etsuko mutter something that sounded alot like 'Meanie' and I couldn't help but giggle. I sat up and looked at Ceil who had his eyebrow's raised I put my hands up in a peace sign "Sup Ceil" I said smiling cheerfully and this time Etsuko laghed as she sat up "Hiiii Nice to meet ya Ceil" she said as she walked over to Ceil and sat on his desk "Get off my desk" Ceil said sternly and me and Etsuko both giggled "You're sooo cute Ceil!" we exclaimed at the same time and hugged him. Sebastian was just standing next to the doorway amusment written on his face. "Get off me, now!" Ceil exclaimed angrily, "Now were would be the fun in that" I whined "Yeah, were?" asked Etsuko who was grinning. "Sebastian! Get these two off me now!" he yelled _So cute! _I thought before Sebastian picked up me and Etsuko and plopped us on the floor "Aw! Sebby, that's mean!" Etsuko and I pouted in unison. He didn't say anything and poured Ceil more tea "..." I jumped up "Can we be maids?" I asked cheerfully "No" stated Ceil "Please! We won't hug you! Or call you kawaii!" I pryed "and we won't call Elizabeth to come over and dress up your mansion in pink~!" Etsuko added and I sweatdropped. Ceil sighed "Fine, just shut up!" he yelled annoyed, "Yay!" I cheered and Etsuko smiled happily. "I know something that would be perfect for our situation Hikari!" she exclaimed happily and we both smiled brightly and stood side by side "Etsuko!" she exclaimed "Hikari!" I exclaimed and then we both said loudly and cheerfully in unison "...and Black Butler!".

* * *

><p>Hikari: Yay! we said the story's title!<p>

Etsuko: We're maids!

Ebonystream of StormClan: Please review!

Hikari: Yes! Please review! We love you all who read this!

Etsuko: Please review, see you next chappy and yes again... Review! Words: 856


	3. Laughing!

**Ebonystream of StormClan: Thanks for reviewing! Now we have... 4 Reviews! Yippee!**

**Hikari: Sorry for the long wait!**

**Ebonystream of StormClan: I had to go back to school and it just took to much time away! Anyway...**

**Etsuko: This Chapter is about the actual first episode with Kuroshitsuji!**

**Hikari: Please enjoy! **_**Laughing!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last Time<em>**

_"Can we be maids?" I asked cheerfully "No" stated Ceil "Please! We won't hug you! Or call you kawaii!" I pryed "and we won't call Elizabeth to come over and dress up your mansion in pink~!" Etsuko added and I sweatdropped. Ceil sighed "Fine, just shut up!" he yelled annoyed, "Yay!" I cheered and Etsuko smiled happily. "I know something that would be perfect for our situation Hikari!" she exclaimed happily and we both smiled brightly and stood side by side "Etsuko!" she exclaimed "Hikari!" I exclaimed and then we both said loudly and cheerfully in unison "...and Black Butler!"._

* * *

><p><strong>Etsuko, Hikari, and Black Butler? Chapter 3: Laughing!<br>**

**Etsuko P.O.V. *A few days later*  
><strong>

Hikari and me were cleaning the library and other rooms of dust before exiting the room and looking for the kitchen, I was wearing a plain black maid dress with my lace-up boots with a slight heel that I was wearing when I first got here and Hikari was wearing a dark purple maid dress with some white and her white flats. "You know Etsuko-chan your emo" Hikari said smiling and I shook my head "Am not" I said and walked faster "Are too" she countered "I am NOT emo!" I yelled indignantly. Hikari laughed and I sighed "You are immature" Hikari continued to laugh "We both are" I smiled "Let's go~!" I sung as I started to pull her in the direction of the kitchen because I was hungry and I could tell Hikari was to "Black haired, Dark blue eyed girly stop" Hikari said with a smile "Blonde haired, hazel eyed girly shush" I responded as I raced down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Where's the apples?" Hikari and me said in unison, as we looked at Mei-rin "Well?" we asked again in unison. Mei-rin pointed to a bowl on the counter and we walked over and each grabbed one "They're red~! My favorite!" I exclaimed happily while Hikari nodded and took a bite of the apple before sitting down next to Mei-rin. "SO how are you all?" I asked cheerfully "Fine we are, yes we are." Mei-rin said and Hikari took another bite of her apple and I took one out of mine.

**Hikari P.O.V. *About a hour later***

"Shush!" I whisper yelled at Etsuko since we were listening in on Ceil and Sebastian's conversation "-Damian is coming" was all they heard "Damian... Damian... Oh, Damian! The head of one of Ceil's companies!" I said cheerfully not caring about being loud anymore. "Doesn't he die from a broken leg and being incinerated in the oven?" Etsuko asked before the door opened to reveal Sebastian in all his demon glory "Hi Sebby!" Etsuko greeted cheerfully as if we hadn't been listening in on their conversation again... "Seriously?" Ceil deadpanned at the two of us and I just giggled.

"It's not our fault!" Etsuko said through laughs before looking at Sebastian and pouing since he was glaring at her "That is not my name" he said darkly to Etsuko and she laughed and looked over at me "Sebby's glaring!" she said happily smiling brightly and I laughed "Not the brightest are you two" Ceil said still deadpanned and I just nodded "Yup! Were mad!" Etsuko calls to Ceil and got up as I did to "As a hatter" I add and Ceil facepalmed in his cute little-twelve year old-that-seems-like-he's-8 glory.

I started laughing again and fell to the floor "Can laughing kill you?" Etsuko asked dumbly to no one and Ceil sighed "No" he said simply and Etsuko nodded and started laughing and falling to the floor next to me "You two are so immature" Sebastian says doing his usual annoyed pose with his elbow in one hand and his other hand over his face and me and Etsuko laughed harder at that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari: Hope you enjoyed it :D<br>**

**Etsuko: Yea, we are insane though...**

**Ebonystream of StormClan: Yes, yes very much so~!**

**Etsuko: Anyway please review!**

**Hikari: Again it's short, Don't try and kill Ebony-chan though. Because then we'll die to... **

**Ebonystream of StormClan: Please review! It's right down there! Just click it! ~v~**

**Etsuko: Their are 852 words!  
><strong>


	4. So We Think A lot of Things Rude

**Dayfeathers: Hey guys! I am so, so, soooo sorry for the epically long wait. A whole year, almost two... I am such a fail! *Bawls* **

**Etsuko: Will you quiet down? Some people are trying to sleep!**

**Dayfeathers: You can sleep? But... Your in my mind...**

**Hikari: We can still sleep, jeez...**

**Etsuko: Anyway the disclaimer and the start of the story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Black Butler, I only own my characters, I also do not own the plot... I wish I did though... So much easier to do stuff...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time<strong>_

_ I started laughing again and fell to the floor "Can laughing kill you?" Etsuko asked dumbly to no one and Ceil sighed "No" he said simply and Etsuko nodded and started laughing and falling to the floor next to me "You two are so immature" Sebastian says doing his usual annoyed pose with his elbow in one hand and his other hand over his face and me and Etsuko laughed harder at that._

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari's P.O.V.<strong>

As me and Etsu watched Sebastian start to cook, we were in complete awe. I mean we do know that he is a demon and all... But seriously, this dude has some skills, it took him just a few short minutes to get everything ready and start on the meat before Ciel called him, which we know is a que for Bardroy to come in so we quickly fled. Eating chocolate of course...

"3... 2.." Etsuko started counting and a loud 'bang!' resonated when she said '1', quite amusing how on time she was, but anyway. We looked in the smokey room and saw Bard with his afro and then heard shoes clicking on the floor, in which we promplty fled in case he saw us, he being Sebastian, and we went to go watch Finny, ignoring the freezing cold aura behind us, as well as the loud clashing of china breaking in a room we passed. We also passed by a rather irritated Ciel, so we figured we had gotten lost and I, being the awesome person I am, jumped out a window, with Etsuko following and landing on my figure, causing pain to fill my arm and I screeched and bit her arm in retaliation.

"Why you bite me!" Etsuko screeched in reply and I giggled before getting up, holding my left arm(thank gawd it wasn't my right arm), and fled away from my best friend.

**Etsuko's P.O.V.**

I chased Etsuko untill we saw Sebastian pick up Tanaka's cup and say the known words, 'We will make do, with this.' or at least we remember him saying that. We aren't completely sure as we watched in awe as he expertly gets everything down, despite what Meyrin, Finnian, and Bardroy did. It was quite a site truth be told. In fact, it was so awesome it had me and Etsuko gaping for like an hour, which was when we heard horse hooves clopping along the road towards the Mannor and we squealed and darted outside to watch the Damien dude enter the house, as well as be in awe(Much like we were), at the now Japanese styled patio.

Also, poor poor naive Finny wondered how Sebastian got the bulbs he bought into blooming flowers. Hikari and I both shook are heads, muttering 'Poor Finny... Doesn't even know our lovely butler's secret... How sad...', Ciel raised a eyebrow at us for that and Hikari looked at him blankly, quite amusing. Then Sebby went on his odd and hilarious speech about 'Donburi', whatever that is.

"Meyrin, please pour are guest his wine." Sebby said and Meyrin blushed and shakily stumbled forward, Hikari and I once again not even bothering to help, unless it was needed desparetly, we will not. Then Sebby whispered something in her ear and she missed the glass and poured the wine on the table, which was when Hikari grabbed the bottle away from her and I pulled her inside as Sebastian pulled the tablecloth and Hikari poured wine in the mans glass before fleeing inside.

I sadly noticed that I missed the drop of wine that fell be picked up by the tablecloth, but I was grinning when I saw the surprised shock on Ciel's guests face, it was priceless. I think Hikari was as well, but I can't be to sure, seeing as I wasn't watching her. But I really do not care right now as I turned away from the scene and pulled Hika along to the room where Ciel shall play the very disturbing game that is surprisingly like monopoly, and I will say one thing, Hikari and I were really wanting to play.

So we waited for Ciel and Damian to enter the room and watched them play the game, being denied to play of course, but we have our ways... Anyway, Ciel smirks when Damien's peice loses a leg and I shudder at the smirk, thinking to myself how sadistic the little 12 year old could be... soon to be 13... Hmmm...

**Hikari's P.O.V.**

"Anyway, can we please skip the creepiness that is you Ciel? It makes Etsu feel uncomfortable." I stated blandly and Ciel raised a eyebrow at me and I forced myself not to glomp him like I so dearly wanted... But that would be rude, seeing as we are just 'a pair of commoners' as some would blankly put it, so I just shrugged and patted my smaller friend's head and she looked at me confused, then we both slapped a hand over our mouths to keep from laughing once again. The last time we did it didn't end so well... Our ribs are now sore for a few days and it is painful to laugh or giggle... So saddening...

I really do not care about what happens next that much though, the dudes player is burned in flames whatever and then he left to get on the phone and talk about getting money from Ciel, which is so rude. I mean really, that is so rude to be persuading someone to give you money just because he is a little kid. But not like the dude cares, Ciel's a earl and a kid, with money. That is all Damien cares about. But I will stop talking now because Etsuko is now dragging me to the bottom of the stairs and we watch as are 'guest' gets scared shitless, which is when he falls down and we hear his scream and winced.

"Not as quiet as it was in the anime" Etsuko whispered and I nodded as Mey-rin, Bardroy, and Finnian try to ask him whats wrong, in which he fled down the hall and we grinned at eachother and stuck out legs out, Etsu on the other side of the hallway, we almost laugh when he trips but that would ruin the mood, so we go with chuckling Sebby style, creepily and demonic. Damien got scared out of his wits and hurried down the hall quicker, almost sprinting with the twisted leg of his. But that is as far as we go, we are not too good with death, because Etsuko's mother died the year before, but you don't care do you? No you don't so lets skip to the part where Ciel knocks down the peice that Damien played and smirked, we were quite freaked out.

After that creepy faze of Ciel me and Etsu stole the game after he went to bed and enjoyed a few rounds of it until Sbeastian took it away and forced us to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Dayfeathers: I hoped you liked it! I know it isn't that long but it is the longes chapter in the story... I am working on writing more, like in some of my other stories. One has over 3,000 words ^^<strong>

**Etsuko: Anyway, just be patient for the next chapter, the authoress is horrible at continuing stories.**

**Dayfeathers: Hey!**

**Hikari: Bye! Please try and Review!**


End file.
